1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioning device, particularly for a control panel, with a box-like lower housing part and a box-like cover which can be connected with the lower housing part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Similar types of air conditioning devices are normally attached to the doors or the side walls of the control panel. The entire air conditioning device is supported on one of the mounting walls. If such space is not available, the air conditioning device is then inserted, by means of an additional mounting framework, into a section of a mounting wall and the air conditioning device partially protrudes on both sides of the mounting wall.